It's Now or Never!
by Deus Namikaze
Summary: Naruto returns back to Konoha from his Kyūbi training to a rather keen Sakura. However he doesn't return her feelings the way she expected him to, so he tries to make it up to her. But who said it would be easy?
1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze rippled through the empty streets of Konohagakure no Sato, scattering dead leaves on the ground all around. It refreshed the gate guards as it caressed their weary faces. The sun had rose 2 hours before and the citizens had begun to set up shop for another day of work. One of the guards became alerted to the faint sound of footsteps approaching the village. He alerted the other guards on duty and together they formed a defensive stance across the village enterance. It was now a waiting game to see if the travellers were friend or foe.

**- Naruto P.o.V - **

As the guards took up a defensive stance across the entrance to stop anyone from entering, I couldn't help but feel a pang of nostalgia hit me in my stomach. I remember when me, Sakura-chan, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei returned from gruelling missions early in the morning, only to be greeted by hostile guards. That was so stressful especially when they're all paranoid and like, _'oh you're using a henge'_ and all sorts.

"Hey Yamato-taichō," I asked, not taking my eyes off the guards. "What are we gonna do about the guards?"

"Nothing," I felt Yamato's eyes face me. "Unless you're planning to prank them _again_"

"Hm, you're right"

Yamato-taichō, Bushy brows-sensei, Aoba-san and myself are returning from an island in Kumogakure where I learnt how to control the Kyūbi no Kitsune. I also learnt about my roots and the truth behind the Kyūbi's attack on the village. You could say I hit a couple of important birds with one stone.

As we drew closer to the gate, I saw the guards visibly relax when they saw our hitai-ate.

"Good morning Yamato-taichō, Guy-taichō, Aoba-san and Naruto-san. Please come through"

I strolled past the guards and into the village, absorbing the familiar scenery until I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned round to face Aoba-san.

"Naruto, you should go home and rest. You've just travelled a long way and it's still 6:30, people are just waking up. Go home, take a shower, rest and report to Hokage-sama's office at 9:00 sharp, ok?"

"Hai" and with those words I took off towards my house, well apartment.

After unlocking my door, I pushed it open and a wave of trapped air was released into my face

"Aaah," I sighed. "There's truly no place like home" a huge grin appeared on my face.

I entered my abode and dropped my bag by my bed. I quickly stripped, dumped my clothes on my bed and had a warm shower to wash away all my fatigue away. After drying myself off, I opened my wardrobe and took out a black t-shirt and black Shinobi pants and put it on. I turned to face my bed and dropped onto it. Before giving in to sleep, I managed to set my alarm for 8:45, giving me plenty of time to make it to the Hokage office for the designated time.

* * *

><p><strong>- Tsunade P.o.V -<strong>

"Where's the brat? What's taking him so long?"

I was in a bad mood, and my hangover didnt make things any better. Lined up in front of me was Gai, Yamato and Aoba. Naruto was late and I had so much work to do. Falling behind of overdue schedule was not an option, yet silly setbacks like this keep popping up out of nowhere.

"I'm not too sure" Yamato was sweating profusely, even though it was quite chilly.

I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. Hurried footsteps were nearing my office and my door was kicked in by a hyperactive young blond.

"Sorry I'm late bā-chan, I kinda overslept" Naruto chuckled to himself while wearing his trademark grin.

Even though the noise made by his enterance further amplified my hangover, I couldn't stay mad at him, he reminded me so much of Nawaki.

"Tch, well you're here now," I rested my arms on my desk in a folded position. "So fill me in, how did it go?"

"It was a total success Hokage-sama," Aoba spoke up for the first time since entering my office. "Naruto has gained full control over the Kyūbi no Kitsune and can freely access it's chakra as he wishes"

"Really? So is there any difference in his appearance?"

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I believe you should see for yourself."

**- Naruto P.o.V- **

As if on cue, I closed my eyes and entered my subconciousness. It was no more the dirty, rank old sewer, but now a white room with small yellow lights appearing randomly and soaring across like shooting stars. The room was reminiscent of the one I spoke with my dad in when I almost lost control of the Kyūbi during my fight with Pain. The middle of the room had a large, yellow ball of the Kyūbi's infinite chakra suspended high above the ground. It was surrounded by 4 torii gates. Not too far off to the right in a cage was the Kyūbi, baring it's teeth at me and trying to stare into the very depths of my soul.

"_Hey __Kyūbi, __just __need __to __borrow __some __chakra __here_" I attempted to make small talk.

_**"Hmph, **__**seems **__**like **__**you **__**cannot **__**resist **__**my **__**power"**_ the Kyūbi replied with a smirk.

"_Well __I __can't __help __it, __Tsunade-ōbasan __wants __a __demonstration __of __what __you __got_" I protested.

Another "_**Hmph**_" followed by a _**"well **__**don't **__**let **__**me **__**trample **__**on **__**your **__**parade."**_

The Kyūbi closed it's eyes and smiled. I reacted to the smile with a grin of my own. This guy reminded me so much of Sasuke, I just knew I had to become close to him; that and he had a vast amount of invaluable knowledge that would benefit me. I walked towards the chakra, stood under a torii gate and raised my right hand towards it. Instantly, a tendril shot out of the ball and connected to my hand. I felt power wash over me, enveloping my entire subconscious being, making me feel invincible, not my usual 'never give up' invincibility, but the 'I can destroy you with gaze of my eyes' invincibility. I opened my eyes, exiting from my subconciousness, to see Tsunade-ōbasan staring at me in astonishment.

**-Tsunade P.o.V-**

Despite the fact that Naruto's eyes were closed for only a second, it felt like time slowed down due to the gravity of what took place before my eyes. Small yellow flames leaked out of his being and it expanded until he was enshrouded by it all. Markings of Naruto's new seal appeared on his arms, legs and abdomen. Two large clusters of hair above his forehead stood up, giving it an impression of horns. The chakra that surrounded Naruto was nothing like what I was familiar to reading in reports. It wasn't acidic or bubbly, this was burning fire; it was almost as if the Will of Fire manifested itself in the physical and decided to surround Naruto. To top it all off, there was not a single trace of the Kyūbi on him, even though his eyes changed from sky blue to orange. One thought kept on rolling through my mind.

_'This is amazing.'_

"As you can see, there is not a shred of Kyūbi on Naruto. This form gives him access to unmatched skills and abilities including speed that rivals even that of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu**" Yamato bought me out of my musings as he explained.

"You got that right taichō!" Naruto grinned and folded his arms.

"Along with that," Yamato carried on as if he hadn't been interrupted. "He can sense ninja even the most skilled sensory type nin would fail to identify"

I nodded unconsciously, still trying to absorb the information.

"The power of youth is currently overflowing in Naruto-kun!" Gai threw his fist into the air and I sweat dropped.

"Here you go Hokage-sama," Yamato handed me a scroll that had been sealed recently. "I have made an extensive report with the aid of the Hachibi Jinchuriki, B on the advantages and disadvantages of this form"

Naruto reverted back to his normal state and placed his hands behind his head, with a large grin forming on his face.

"Well, the mission is a total success, there's no question about that," I rubbed my temples with the tip of my fingers. "You are dismissed."

"Hai" they said in unison before leaving my office.

I turned my attention back to the scroll handed to me by Yamato, opened the seal and scanned the contents.

"This would definently make all the other nations tremble in their sandals, even our allies..." I muttered to myself.

**- Sakura P.o.V -**

As I walked towards my masters office to report for duty, I heard voices coming from down the corridor, where I was headed. I recognised most of the voices, but the voice I recognised most made my heart jump with joy

"Naruto..." his name slipped out of my lips in a whisper.

I picked up my pace so I could see my good friends' smile once more. I turned round the corner in time to see Yamato-taichō, Gai-taichō and Aoba-san disappear in a Shunshin leaving behind the person I wanted to see more than anyone else in the world. Even more than Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto gave me a small wave but a huge grin and headed towards me.

"Naruto," I gave him a smile of my own, "you're back."

"Yep, I returned this morning" Naruto stood before me, hands in his pockets.

I noticed he was wearing the orange scarf I bought him the previous winter with a black jacket I had never seen before.

"You're also wearing my scarf" Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I wore it everyday since I left," Naruto touched the trim of the scarf, "it reminded me of you."

His words lifted my spirit to the point I don't think it could've got higher.

_"**Naruto-kun's **_**_so __sweet_**" my inner self was at the brink of tears.

"So what brings you here Naruto?"

"I had to report back to bā-chan on the mission. You?"

"Oh I'm here to report for duty" I fiddled with my fingers behind my back.

"Should I go with you?" Naruto gestured towards the Godaime's office.

"Hai" I smiled, happy with his thoughtfulness. It seemed that he also gained manners while he was away.

I entered the office, closely followed by Naruto and found Tsunade-sama working on the ever increasing pile of paper. She looked up at me and darted her eyes back and forth before finally resting her eyes back on me. A smirk flashed across her lips.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm here to report for duty" I looked at my master square into her eyes.

"And Naruto..." she gave Naruto an unbothered look.

"I'm here to accompany Sakura-chan" Naruto answered bluntly while jerking his thumb in my direction.

"I see..." Tsunade-sama's eyes darted back and forth between us once again while she nodded slowly; too slow, while a smirk appeared on her features. "Well we've got enough staff at the hospital, as you can see, I'm up to my neck in paperwork, so I can't train you. So it seems you've got the day off"

"Hai," I was glad I was given the day off, seeing as I could spend it with Naruto. "Arigatō, Tsunade-sama" I have her a small bow and turned to leave before my master added something.

"Have fun!" she smiled and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

I quickly turned to hide my blush from Naruto, grabbed his arm and left the office in a hurry. Once the door was a good few meters behind us, I turned my head to observe my blond companion. There was a something different about him. He seemed more mature now. I switched my attention back to the exit door approaching us and smiled. Once we exited the building, I turned to Naruto again.

"So what should we do?" I asked, unsure of the question myself.

Naruto's stomach let out a deep growl, a signal for breakfast. In response, my own stomach let out a 'feed me' plea of it's own. Naruto laughed and I blushed slightly.

"Ichiraku's it is then!" Naruto gave his trademark grin.

After I nodded in agreement, Naruto took my hand and lead me towards his favourite eatery. A warm feeling rose in my stomach and I just knew a good day awaited me.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

So what did you think? This is my first fanfic btw so go easy on the flames if any! Plz rate and review, though I'm not forcing you!


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciated it.

To kyuubifan100: There's going to be a war, which is going to take place in the sequel I have planned. Dont worry, you wont have to wait long, this story will probably be about 10 chapters long.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did, Naruto and Sakura will be together already.

* * *

><p><strong>- Naruto P.o.V -<strong>

The next couple of days went by quickly. Probably because I had so much fun with Sakura-chan. I'm really grateful to Tsunade-ōbasan for giving Sakura-chan so much off days, though I think she had some cunning plan for both of us. Anyway today is still turning out to be just as fun as any other day.

Me and Sakura-chan are relaxing at the bridge which used to be the meeting up point for Team 7. She was wearing one of my jackets to keep warm, and it happened to be my favourite. It was compleately black with a raised collar and an inner orange lining.

"Naruto?" I could sense a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" I replied, turning to face her and see what was wrong.

"Can I ask you a couple of yes or no questions?" Sakura-chan gave me a somewhat pleading look.

"You can ask me anything" I answered.

"And I want you to be completely honest" she added.

"Ok..." I was slightly hesitent, since I didn't really like where this was going.

"Does it hurt when I cry?"

"No"

"Would you fight for me?"

"No"

"Would you be there for me when I need you?"

"No"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No"

"Are we friends?"

"No"

"Do you even like me?"

"No"

After I gave my answer to her final question tears started to spill from her eyes and she turned and ran away from me.

"Sakura-chan, wait!" I called after her her but my efforts were in vain.

I set off after her to explain why I answered her questions the way I did. She barreled her way through the emptying streets. Even though she was blinded by her tears, it didnt seem as if she were lost, which is somewhat amazing. After following Sakura for a while, I noticed she was headed towards her house. She ran into her house and slammed the door shut. I walked slowly to the front door, trying to catch my breath while trying to think of what to say without hurting my teammate any more than I already have.

"Sakura-chan," I knocked on her door and called out to her, "Sakura-chan I can explain"

"Go away!" she shouted, the hurt evident in her voice.

"Please!" I pleaded to my longtime crush.

Hope rose in my being when the door was suddenly yanked open. However when I saw the state my words put Sakura in, I wanted to break down myself.

"No, you _can't_explain anything Naruto, you've said all you needed to say. I get the message alright, you don't like me. There I was thinking you somewhat felt the similar to how I feel for you, but NOO!" she waved her hands up in the air for added effect. "Just same old, stupid, giant forehead Sakura being naïve as usual, just like with Sasuke. No, you don't like me alright, I understand. This must be payback for the way I used to treat you. I get it alright, but this isnt the end because I HATE YOU!" After her outburst, Sakura-chan slammed her door shut in my face, leaving me stunned.

I stood at the the door unmoving for about half an hour, listening to Sakura-chan's sobs from the other side of the door while willing myself not to break down at every passing second. Finally, I summoned the strength to move from my spot and headed home in a sullen state. The weather had become quite chilly, which was unusual in Konoha but I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to even notice I had arrived at my destination before I walked in to my door.

After entering my flat, I wrapped my scarf around my neck to prevent it from falling off as I paced up and down the small living space I had.

_'I __have __got __to __make __it __up __to __Sakura-chan'_ I racked my brain, desperately trying to find a way to cheer up my teammate.

_**"You **__**could **__**try **__**to **__**look **__**for **__**that **__**Uchiha **__**fledgling**__"_ my bijū resident decided to pitch in.

_"That's __a __great __idea,"_ but then it dawned on me, _"how __am __I __meant __to __find __him __anyway?"_

_**"How did you find Nagato?" **_

**"Sennin ****Mōdo**..." I muttered out loud while I unconsciously made my way to my bed and sat in a meditating position.

_"Why __are __you __helping __me __any way?"_ I was curious to find out what brought on this sudden change in behaviour.

_**"Thing **__**is, **__**I **__**get **__**some **__**kick **__**out **__**of **__**seeing **__**those **__**pathetic **__**Uchiha **__**being **__**put **__**in **__**their **__**places"**_ the Kyūbi answered with amusement.

_"By the way, how are you talking to me anyway?" _I was genuinely curious with the centuries old bijū.

**_"Do you think I'm considered the greatest of the bijū for nothing?" _**Kyūbi replied with a snarl.

_"I guess you've got a point there." _

I returned to the task at hand. It was a great plan. Find Sasuke, bring him back so Sakura-chan can be happy again, and Kami help me if I let anyone stop me. I smiled to the Kyūbi, even though he couldn't see it and entered **Sennin ****Mōdo**. Once I felt the Senjutsu chakra flowing through me, I concentrated on Sasuke's chakra signature, trying to pick up any signs of where he could be.

About half an hour of meticulous concentration later, I began to feel the chakra signature I sought for some 27 miles in the North East. That was around the border of Kaminari no Kuni. After confirming it did indeed belong to Sasuke not some decoy, I began to pack some ninja scrolls which contained different supplies such as my futon, soldier pills, weapons etc. I also took my signature black and orange jacket before heading out towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching Tsunade-ōbasan's office, I decided to walk right in since I was eager to be on my way. I entered the office to see 4 familiar faces, well one was more of a mask than face, apart from bā-chan.<p>

"Well, well, well, right on time" Tsunade-ōbasan said with a sly smirk. Last time I saw that look, it set off the events that put me in my current predicament.

"Right on time for what?" Whatever she had in store for me had to wait, I had more important things to do than to do an alcoholic's bidding.

"We've just received intel from Anko on the whereabouts of Kabuto," bā-chan began. "And it is believed Uchiha Sasuke is there as well, though we cannot confirm it."

I nodded in understanding, "I believe I can". All eyes in the room turned to me. "I used **Sennin ****Mōdo** to locate him and his chakra signature leads me to believe he is around the border of Kaminari no Kuni".

"Well it seems Sasuke is with Kabuto then," Kakashi-sensei spoke up for the first time since I entered the room. "Kill two birds with one stone".

"Naruto," I faced bā-chan once more "I am assigning you to this team under Kakashi along with Neji, Sai and Shino. Your primary objective is the capture of Yakushi Kabuto and bring him back to Konoha alive. If he resists, then show no mercy. If you wish," she looked me square in the eyes and held my gaze before continuing. "You may attempt to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. However, if the said person interferes with your primary objective, you must eliminate him as well without fail. This is a triple S-rank mission and must have the utmost secrecy. Is everything clear?"

"Hai!" we chanted in unison.

"Good, you depart immediatly" Tsunade-ōbasan waved her hand and we left her office.

I had to bring Sasuke home, I had no choice but to. Faliure was not an option.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all I just want to clarify one thing. In this story, the war has been declared, but they are only stocking up supplies, not officially fighting. I am only doing this this way because it is essential to the plot. As I said in the previous chapter, the war will take place in the sequel. Sasuke has already recieved the transplant and etc. When I stated that the location of Kabuto and Sasuke was only 27 miles away, I based it on a hypothesis I worked out through Naruto Wiki. Also despite the fact that Sasuke said when they meet again, he'll either kill Naruto or Naruto will kill him, Naruto doesn't really care, he cares about Sakura too much to be concerned about his safety. Also, Anko isn't captured yet. Anyway enough of my ramblings, without further ado, chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, if I did, **(SPOILER ALERT)** then the Rinnegan wont be the next evolution of the Sharingan.

* * *

><p><strong>- Naruto P.o.V -<strong>

The first part of the mission was to meet Anko at the rendezvous which was 1 km to the south of the target, Madara's safe house. The journey was uneventful and went by without issue. Anko was assigned to a reconnaissance mission to report Akatsuki's, well what was left of it, every move.

"Well you guys arrived sooner than I expected," Anko began with a grin on her face. "Not that it's a bad thing, everybody needs company".

"We left as soon as we received your intel," Kakashi-sensei responded. "So what's the situation?"

"Ok, well one of my babies infil-"

"Babies?" she was cut off by a confused looking Neji.

"Snakes." she answered before continuing. "Anyway, they infiltrated the base and found out Uchiha Madara will be gone for a while as he stocks up on supplies for the war which is a good thing. However," Anko took a more serious tone. "Uchiha Sasuke has implanted his brother Itachi's eyes, unlocking his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan."

"Has he recovered from the operation?" Shino enquired.

"It seems like it" Anko said.

"Well that's going to be an issue" Kakashi-sensei said and I saw him glance at me through my peripheral vision.

"It was never gonna be easy" Anko reciprocated and gave us a smile.

Kakashi-sensei pondered on how to take action for a minute and began to draw a map in the soil with a stick. Once he finished he began to explain his plan.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do..."

* * *

><p><strong>- Kakashi P.o.V -<strong>

As soon as I explained my hurried plan, my team, including Anko, headed out towards the safe house, which was more of an underground cave than house. We used a tactic that was inspired by Pain, which was to create confusion by tricking the enemy into believing there is more of you than there really is. In order to carry it out, we all threw kunais with exploding tags in random directions as we entered the domain. It should also draw out the enemy, making our job much more easier for us. It was in every humans nature to respond to happenings in your environment that may affect you.

Thankfully, Kabuto was still human, well partly since he came out to meet us. We all came to a halt, leaving a good 8 meters between ourselves and the former apprentice of Orochimaru

"Well, well, well, what have we here" Kabuto enunciated with a smirk etched onto his face.

I stole a glance at Naruto. It was time for phase 2. Naruto will enter Sennin Mōdo to pinpoint Sasuke's location and go ahead to meet him. Naruto insisted that he took on Sasuke alone, as only he had the power to stop him. To be honest, Naruto was telling the truth. He was the strongest in our team, and the last time I fought Sasuke, I was saved by my Mangekyō.

"It's nice to see my fellow villagers visiting me," Kabuto continued. "Especially you, Naruto-kun. It's such a shame, that you didn't _confirm_ you were coming over"

I felt the others tense up around me and I'm sure we all shared the same thought.

_'Did he plan this all along?'_

"What's wrong?" Kabuto's smirk widened to a grin. "Surely you didn't think I'll let you do all the preparations for the party?"

Immediately, Kabuto made the forbidden hand seals of Tiger, Snake, Dog, Dragon and clapped his hands together.

"**Kuchiyose: ****Edo ****Tensei!**" Kabuto's eyes gleamed with insanity while his grin stretched beyond what was thought to be normal.

3 rock coffins rose out out of the ground as soon as the last words were out of Kabuto's mouth.

"Well guys, have fun!"

"Naruto, now!" I barked the command and Naruto shot off towards his showdown with Sasuke.

"Oh no you don't!" Kabuto sneered as he tried to prevent Naruto from passing through.

As soon as Kabuto took a step towards Naruto, a wall of bugs formed right in his face.

"I think it would be best if you did not interfere with Naruto's flight" said Shino as he took a step forwards along with Anko.

The coffins stone covers fell off to reveal people close to myself and Neji. Judging by Sai's reaction, the third person must have been very close to him to make him gasp. The coffin before me contained my father, Hatake Sakumo.

* * *

><p><strong>- Neji P.o.V -<strong>

I was standing face to face with my father, whose soul was pulled from the afterlife back into his corpse. Even though I knew it wasn't really him, I was still stunned to see the man I admired the most. He opened his eyes and stepped out of the coffin. After stretching his muscles and taking in his surroundings, I could see my dad knew something was wrong. This was further enchanted when he saw himself face to face with me.

"Neji..." he gasped, eyes widening "Is it really you?"

I stared at him open mouthed and nodded slowly "Yes dad" I managed to utter.

"Where am I?" my bewildered father asked.

Before I could answer, the serpent slithered "Sorry to be such a bad host, but I didn't bring you guys back just for a reunion" Kabuto raised his first two fingers into the traditional ninja pose.

Immediately my father activated his Byakugan and charged at me, which made me reflexively activate my own Kekkei Genkai. We traded blows using our Gentle fist styles and using my Byakugan, I was able to determine my father was not moving by himself due to his now irregular chakra flow.

"You're in the Mountains Graveyard, that man over there" I nodded towards Kabuto "resurrected you using a Kinjutsu".

"How have you been?" despite Kabuto's control over my father's movements, he could still think and speak freely.

"Good" I didn't want to say too much, incase the adversary decided to use it against me.

"I see you are wearing our traditional robes" he continued, still trying to overcome me "does that mean that things are changing between the main and branch families?"

"I wouldn't say things are completely better, but it is slightly better than before" I intercepted a blow that was aimed at my heart.

"That's good to hear" we continued to trade blows in silence for a while "how is my brother?"

"Hiashi-ojisan is doing well, as is Hinata and Hanabi" I answered, starting to gain the upper hand against my father.

"Hanabi?" dad jumped back to catch his breath.

I opened my mouth to answer but a large crash was heard from further in the base. I fixated my Byakugan onto the source to see a large mass of chakra enveloping a Shinobi, and another Shinobi with an even larger mass of chakra in the air. I noticed my father had also checked to see what was going on. Again, moving against his wishes, my father began to charge towards me. Once we were both in range of each other, we continued to trade blows.

"Who are those people?" he asked while ducking to avoid my onrushing palm.

"The Shinobi that stood in the middle of the chakra mass is Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha, he defected from Konoha"

"The _last_ Uchiha?" I jumped back to avoid a palm headed towards my abdomen "What happened?"

"They got massacred by Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother for no apparent reason, Sasuke left to seek revenge and killed Itachi, but even now he refuses to return to the village".

By now, I noticed Kakashi had finished off his opponent and joined Anko and Shino in their fight against Kabuto. What struck me as odd was that he was fighting his own spitting image, well as close as you can get if you add a mask. My father jumped into the air and descended towards me with his palm. I jumped back, a crater forming where I had just been standing. I charged at my dad and locked him into yet another exchange of blows.

"What about the other Shinobi?" I was interrogated.

"Uzumaki Naruto" I answered with some pride "the Shinobi that taught me that there is no such thing as inescapeable destiny. It is because of him I have never lost a single match after our battle and am now Jōnin".

"You're Jōnin now! That's great Neji!" my opponent stopped himself from moving. I observed he had a proud look on his face, which then turned to one of regret "Did my brother tell you the reasons behind my death?"

"He did," I bowed my head slightly "but dad, I'm proud of you, you sacrificed yourself for peace".

Tears began to stream down my father's face, and he began to wipe it off with the sleeve of his shirt "Were you taught any of the clan's techniques?"

"No" I took a different stance.

"That's-"

"Yeah, I learnt it through observation" I looked him square into his eyes "you're in range..."

I charged at my father and gave him a barrage of strikes to his pressure points.

"2 palms... 4 palms... 8 palms... 16 palms... 32 palms..." I span on my heel before delivering the final blow "64 palms!"

Dad was sent rocketing back into a wall, creating a crack on it. He dropped down onto his knees then rolled onto the ground so that he was lying on his back. Blood began to stream from his mouth and his body began to dissipate into ashes.

"That was the 8 trigrams 64 palms" he managed to gasp. His body was losing its colour rapidly.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"Seems like I was right" dad continued "You are a genius... I'm proud of you son, don't ever forget that"

"I know, dad" I added.

"Arigatō, and goodbye Neji" my father's body had now cleared away completely.

I felt a tear stream down on my right cheek and sighed. Even though I missed my dad more than anyone else, I was happy to catch up with him. I suddenly remembered who the adversary was and joined into the battle along with Sai who had finished his own fight prior to mine. We all pushed the snake summoner back after rushing him with different attacks.

"Damn it" he gasped. He reached into his cloak and threw 3 smoke bombs.

All of us went into a fit of coughing and Kakashi called out to me.

"Neji" I faced the direction of the voice "use your Byakugan to find him!"

"Hai" I called out and searched for our opponent "Move forwards" I directed them.

We ran out of the smoke, and I took the lead, using my Byakugan to keep on track with the target. Kabuto ran through many different corridors, leading us further into the labyrinth.

"Neji WAIT!" Anko shouted after me.

However, in my rush to catch up with him, I accidentally triggered something that made us find ourselves outside of the base.

"What the?" Kakashi said.

"A space-time ninjutsu trap" Anko informed us "Madara set up many of these all over the base. It uses a chakra recognition system. If it doesnt recognise your chakra signature, you'll be transported outside of the base".

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" I said, determined to kill the bastard who disturbed my father's rest.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Neji"Anko continued "once you've triggered the trap, the trap in turn triggers a barrier, which also uses the same chakra recognition system, to prevent you from re-entering".

"That means Naruto is there on his own against Sasuke and the snake man" Sai added.

"Yeah I'm afraid so."

* * *

><p>So there it is, please rate and review, I appreciate your constructive criticism. If you want me to post any other of the fights, I can, just say so and I'll get it up within a week. Ja ne!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, errm sorry for the delay, I've been meaning to get this chapter up for the past 3 days, but hey what can you say, laziness is a bitch. Anyway this chapter is Naruto vs Sasuke, hope you enjoy! BTW, thanks to all those who added this story to their alerts or favs or subscribed to it, it means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying it!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, because if I did, then Itachi will still be alive.** Itachi 4TW!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Naruto P.o.V -<strong>

I rushed round the final corner separating me from Sasuke. Even though I had deactivated **Sennin ****Mōdo** so I could use my own chakra freely, I had memorised the route. I burst into a large but dimly lit room and stopped moving so my eyes could adjust. I also needed to catch my breath due to the after effects of **Sennin ****Mōdo**.

"You took your time, didn't you dobe?" my head whipped towards the source of the voice.

"Sasuke..." I growled.

The Uchiha was standing a good 10 meters in front of me, smirking for no apparent reason.

"You've come to take me back?" he asked.

"Why ask if you already know the answer?" I retorted.

"I just has a glimmer of hope that you would see sense and leave me be" Sasuke continued, shrugging, slowly walking towards me now "well, you remeber what I told you last time we met, don't you? Kill me and be the hero, or die and be another of my victims".

"Yeah well I already gave you my answer" my voice was slightly raised as I began to become angry.

"Still naïve as ever eh?" he continued, making a few hand seals and holding his left forearm.

A blue hue surrounded Sasuke's left hand, emitting a chirping sound. He began to charge towards me and I began to charge towards him, summoning a **Kage ****Bunshin** to assist me in the formation of my **Rasengan**. Our jutsu's collided in a struggle for supremacy, both of us each gaining the upper hand, then losing it before we could capitalise on it.

Eventually, the force of the clash blew us both back, and I quickly summoned a **Kage ****Bunshin** to cushion my landing. I charged at Sasuke who was just picking himself up, and threw a fist at him. He blocked it and countered with a kick, which I evaded by jumping. I lashed out a kick of my own at his face, which Sasuke steered clear of, by taking a step back. I noticed that he had activated his **Sharingan**

As soon as my feet came into contact with the ground, my reflexes kicked in as I leaned my torso back to avoid receiving a nasty gash across my face from Sasuke's chokūto. Immediately, I drew for a kunai from my weapons pouch to parry another attack from the sword. We traded slashes and counterslashes, with Sasuke having a slight upper hand due to his **Sharingan** and his expertise in Kenjutsu.

I almost caught my opponent off guard as I attempted to sweep to the floor with my feet, but he jumped back, putting a couple of meters between us. He made began a series of hand seals and made a ring over his mouth.

**"Katon: ****Gōkakyū ****no ****Jutsu!"** a flaming mass of chakra made its way towards me.

I cursed.

'_How __am __I __gonna __counter __this..._' I racked my brain in search of an answer "_a__little__help__here__Kyūbi?"_

_"__**Jump**__"_the mightiest Bijū answered.

"_What?"_ I was bewildered.

"**JUMP!**" he roared, sparking me into action.

It was simple, I had no jutsu's that could counter the **Katon** Jutsu effectively; using **Fūton **would just be suicide. I propelled myself into the air to avoid the blast, which Sasuke followed. With a smirk, he performed another Jutsu.

**"Chidori ****Senbon!"** a wave of Senbon shaped pieces of lightning headed towards me.

I remembered fully well of how difficult it is to dodge attacks in the air. If the Jutsu hit me, I will be paralysed, which frankly isn't something I want to experience.

_'Wind __defeats __lightning..._' I thought, then remembered a **Fūton** Jutsu Kakashi-sensei taught me some two or three days ago. Following making a few hand seals **"Fūton: ****Rekudan!"**

A blast of chakra-infused wind shot out of my mouth, overcoming the senbon, and made its way towards my former teammate. Sasuke avoided the brunt of it, but his right arm got hit by a couple of stray gusts, causing crimson liquid to stream down from the cuts. He swore and gave me a dark look.

"Seems like I slightly underestimated you, dobe..." he remarked, before turning his **Sharingan **into something I had never seen before.

It had a black background with two red pinwheels, similar to the ones that Itachi had. One of the pinwheels was rotated to the right, so that there was six points showing and there was a black circle in the middle of the pinwheels.

"_**Eternal **__**Mangekyō **__**Sharingan...**_" the Kyūbi answered my unasked question.

"_What __does __it __do?_" I had heard of the **Mangekyō ****Sharingan**, but **Eternal ****Mangekyō**?

"_**It **__**removes **__**the **__**Mangekyō's **__**side **__**effects **__**and **__**gives **__**the **__**user **__**an **__**even **__**greater **__**power **__**than **__**before**_" the Kitsune continued.

"_So __basically, __I'm __screwed?_" I waited patiently for Sasuke to make a move while I conversed with the Bijū.

"_**It **__**depends **__**really, **__**if **__**you **__**attempt **__**to **__**fight **__**the **__**gaki **__**how **__**you **__**are **__**now, **__**you'll **__**probably **__**die... **__**But **__**if **__**you **__**use **__**Sennin **__**Mōdo, **__**or **__**tap **__**into **__**my **__**chakra **__**reserves, **__**you'll **__**win**_" the Kyūbi stifled a yawn which irked me. I was in a sticky situation, and this creature was tired?

I shook my head slightly _"No, __I __promised __you __that __I __wouldn't __use __your __chakra __to __fight __Sasuke, __and __I __won't __go __back __on __my __word_"

"_**Hmph,**__**have **__**it **__**your **__**way.**_"

"I'm sorry to say this fight is over Naruto, you cannot defeat my **Eternal ****Mangekyō ****Sharingan**" Sasuke announced solemnly, as if the battle was already over.

"Don't be so sure, teme" I charged towards him.

I lashed out with my kunai, but it was in vain as Sasuke simply sidestepped me, grabbed my arm and threw me into the ground. He used **Chidori ****Current** to channel his chakra into the chokūto and stabbed at me. I had to use a **Kawarimi** to escape the injury and staggered back from the Uchiha.

I charged at him again, this time shifting side to side in an attempt to confuse the teme. Lame? I know but it wasn't like I had the convenience of making elaborate plans. This time Sasuke countered with another **Katon ****Jutsu.**

"**Katon: ****Hōsenka ****no ****Jutsu!****"** miniature balls of fire made its way towards me rapidly.

I dodged and weaved between each fireball, each time advancing towards Sasuke. However, I failed to notice it was a ploy for me to lower my guard. Before I knew it, he was right in my face, fist cocked back and smashed it into my nose and sent me tumbling back.

"Now you can see the difference in our abilities, you're not so confident now?" Sasuke placed his sword onto his shoulder and made his way towards me.

I crawled back, trying to buy time while my nose healed up and formulated a plan.

'_Need __to __get __into __**Sennin **__**Mōdo **__now... __But __I __can't __just __start __meditating, __he'll __kill __me...__Need __a __diversion_' I got up and took a defensive stance.

Sasuke immediately appeared in front and grabbed my collar.

"H-how did you do that?" I stammered.

"Don't tell me you forgot Kakashi's chakra control training" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Before I could fully register what I was told, I found myself in a Genjutsu. It was similar to the one Itachi had placed me in, when I had to rescue Gaara. Immediately, I broke out of it, but I couldn't avoid getting winded by Sasuke. I was sent crashing back into a wall, and then had to roll out of the wall to avoid being impaled by **Chidori** sharp spear.

I got up, made my signature hand seal and roared a command.

**"Tajū ****Kage ****Bunshin ****no ****Jutsu!"** about two thousand clones appeared alongside me, all of them knowing their roles.

All of us except for one **Bunshin** charged at our adversary, throwing attacks at him from all directions. However, Sasuke made quick work of us, using a combination on his **Chidori ****Eisō** to eliminate the Bunshins from range, and his chokūto to destroy the others close up. I managed to avoid the Eisō, but my right shoulder was slashed by his sword. Eventually all of the Bunshins that went forwards got decimated, leaving behind a large cloud of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, only myself and the other **Kage ****Bunshin**, who had been gathering Senjutsu chakra all the while. I dispersed the Bunshin, which then put me into **Sennin ****Mōdo.**

**- Sasuke P.o.V -**

_'Something __seems __different __about __the __dobe'_ I crossed my brows in thought 'why didn't that clone attack me?'

Naruto demonstrated a boost in speed my appearing right in front of me.

"How did you do that?" my **Sharingan **didn't see any chakra on his feet, so he didn't use chakra to boost.

"Senjutsu training" Naruto opened his eyes, which now looked like... like toad eyes? He even had orange markings around his eyes.

He threw a punch at me, which I just managed to dodge thanks to my **Sharingan**. As usual, I caught his arm to flip him over, but as I tried to lift him up, he gripped my own arm and chucked me into the wall.

'_This __could __be __bad, __I __can __see __his __movements, __but __I __can't __keep __up... __Just __like __in __the __Valley __of __the __End.._.'

I got up, and scanned the area for the dobe who had seemingly disappeared. I charged up another **Chidori **and shaped it into the eisō. However, I felt my hand being crushed into the wall, causing it to dissipate. I cried in pain, then found myself thrown into the air. I managed to twist myself and made some hand seals.

"**Katon: ****Gōryūka ****no ****Jutsu!**" a dragon shaped flame exited from my being and headed towards my opponent.

The dragon crashed into the ground, incinerating anything it came in contact with. I smirked to myself, knowing that as long as Naruto remained on the ground, he'll be injured anyway. Eventually I landed and waited for the dust to clear, but he was nowhere in sight. Immediately I was on guard, scanning everywhere with my Dōjutsu. When it came to surprise attacks, Naruto was second to no one.

Immediately, the ground underneath my left foot gave way and I felt a hand tighten around my ankle. I stabbed at the hand with my chokūto, making it disappear in a cloud of smoke, but the damage had already been done, as four other Naruto's erupted from the ground. I felt my head propel forwards, as a fist came into contact with my skull, prompting the rest of my body to follow suit. A Naruto then winded me, forcing me to double over, then kneed my face, which made my nose to begin to sprout blood. The **Bunshins** and Naruto punched me about, like a cat playing with its food.

_'How __is __this __happening? __What's __going __on?'_I could not come up with an answer to my thoughts, as every time I start a train of thought, a sudden spike of pain will force my attention back to my situation.

"What's wrong, teme? You can't keep up" Naruto cackled, making my anger start to boil.

I managed to break free of the abusive cycle and skidded back. Naruto dispersed a clone, and the rest of them charged at me at an insane speed. Due to the large amount of chakra gathering behind the dobe, I figured that he was forming a **Rasengan**. Upon reaching, me both clones dispersed and Naruto thrusted both palms towards me, each containing a **Rasengan**.

**"Rasenrengan!"** he shouted.

A crash sounded out, as the **Rasenrengan** came into contact with one of **Susano'os** ribs.

"What the-" Naruto began, but I didn't let him finish as I made **Susano'o **break the ground by lifting out one of its arms.

The dobe managed to avoid it by quickly jumping back. By now, I was panting heavily, as I had used up a lot of chakra, only to be outclassed by the idiot every time. However, now that I had brought out **Susano'o**, the battle was definently in my favour. No amount of toad magic could save him now.

**"Susano'o, ****Yūbu ****no ****Aragami"** I announced as it developed to its second stage, the one with the bow. I needed to save my chakra for whoever else there may be waiting to fight me.

I commanded the Warrior to send an **Amaterasu** arrow at my nemesis, who was rooted to the spot dumbstruck.

'_This __should __finish __him __for __sure_' I mused, grinning to myself.

However, I felt a tremor from behind me and I swiveled myself around to see Naruto, with his shin still in contact with my absolute defense. Immediately, I commanded **Susano'o** to grab his leg and toss him into the wall, which it did with a little too much force. As soon as Naruto dropped onto the ground, I used my fist as a medium to command **Susano'o** to crush the dobe's fallen self.

He managed to roll out of harm's way and began to run away from me. I chased him, following his movements with my **Eternal ****Mangekyō ****Sharingan**, not bothering to attack the predicted path since it will remove the thrill. Naruto eventually came to a dead end, then ran up the wall, using it as a leverage to propel himself above me.

He summoned two **Kage ****Bunshin's** and they formed a Jutsu I had never seen before. It was a **Rasengan** surrounded by high speed winds, which formed the shape of a Fūma shuriken. The winds were moving at a speed that even my Kekkei Genkai couldn't keep up with. The two **Bunshin's** dispersed, leaving him alone in the air.

**"Fūton: ****Rasenshuriken!"** Naruto yelled and threw the Jutsu at me.

It approached me at a very high speed, so fast I couldn't react to it, then hitting me and the surrounding area. I blacked out for a minute. Eventually my senses returned to me, and I found myself on the ground, my shirt nowhere to be found, and my entire torso bruised heavily. I also noticed **Susano'o** had disappeared. I could hear heavy panting coming from somewhere to the right of me and I rolled my head, which seemed much heavier than usual, to the right and rested my gaze on my blond opponent. He was sat on the ground, using his hands to support his being, while he stared at the ceiling.

'_This __is __my __chance_' I closed my right eye, concentrating my left and thought a single command **'**_**Amaterasu!**_**'**

The black flames ignited Naruto's clothes, sending him into a rolling frenzy as he tried to kill off the undying flames. He wailed and screamed as it made its way to his flesh and burning it. I began to lift myself off the ground, a feat that took so much willpower to accomplish, eventually getting to my feet. My chokūto lied some seven feet away from me, the handle broken in half.

I took my time as I made my way to the writhing blond, standing over him in triumph. However, watching him shaking in pain caused me to feel rather guilty. He was my former best friend after all. I took pity on him and then closed my left eye.

**'**_**Amaterasu, **__**RELEASE!'**_ I commanded in my mind. The black flames disappeared within three seconds, revealing the damage left on my opponent.

Naruto was in a terrible state, his skin charred to the extent it was turning into ash.

'_He __asked __for __it_' I attempted to stop myself from pitying the enemy.

I grabbed his arm and hauled him up, so that he was more or less on his feet. With my free hand, I pried open Naruto's left eyelid, then inaudibly giving a command.

**'_Tsukuyomi!_'**

Entering my Genjutsu, I made Naruto find himself tied onto a wooden post, a scene reminiscent to the survival test Kakashi set us all that while back. Unlike in reality, he was conscious in this world, an opportunity I took so that I may brag.

"Well dobe, how do you like the power of the Uchiha? How do you like MY power, eh?" Naruto didn't bother to answer me "Hmph, silent for once now are we? Well, I'll just use my pow-"

"No Sasuke, you're wrong" another figure had entered my world.

I could only let out two words "No way..."

* * *

><p>So there you go, I am somewhat pissed off with how this came out, had the whole thing planned out in my head, so sorry to those who are not really feeling this chapter. FYI, Sasuke's EMS is basically Itachi's MS, but with six points instead of three and the colours are like Sasuke's MS (black background, red design). Next one will be better (hope so! XD)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, just want to say a quick thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favs. I've got an important message for you which i will put at the end of this chap.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>- Itachi P.o.V -<strong>

I took slow, meaningful strides towards my otōto while I analysed the situation presented to me. Naruto tied to a pole and Sasuke bragging in front of him, this is something I never wanted to see. They both gave me a bewildered look which was expected.

"Itachi-nīsan, you're back!" I could hear joy from Sasuke's voice, causing a smile to flicker on my lips.

I was happy to see him again, it's just a shame that the situation was not permitting. Going against my beliefs, I had to scold Sasuke for his actions.

"Sasuke, I'm disappointed in you, I thought you were better than this," I began as I stopped walking and stood in front of the boy in question.

Sasuke nodded enthusiastically, making me to be confused. If he agreed with me, then why am I here then?

"I couldn't agree with you more, you see, if the dobe wasn't so tricky, I wouldn't have needed to use **Susano'o **or **Amaterasu** on him, a-" he blurted out.

"You used **Amaterasu** _and_ **Susano'o** on him?" I had to cut him off in order to clarify what I just heard "Are you crazy? You could've killed him!"

"No, I held back" Sasuke said, laughing a bit and showing signs of confusion.

"But **Amaterasu**-"

"I can extinguish it" he replied in a 'calm down' tone "that's one if my **Mangekyō's **abilities, along with being able manipulate it".

"Sasuke, when I said I was disappointed in you, I didn't mean because you had to use your **Mangekyō**, I meant that I was disappointed in you for using it, you understand?" I then realised how confusing my statement was.

"Errm no?..." Naruto spoke for the first time since my sudden appearance.

"What I meant was that I am disappointed in you for using your **Mangekyō** on a comrade, former or not" I clarified my statement.

"But the dobe is the enemy!" I could sense a hint of panic inside my younger brother's voice.

"Who told you that? Madara?" I asked.

"Everbody from Konoha are enemies for the way they treated you!" he shouted.

"Yeah, well how come I still decided to sacrifice myself to protect them?" I retorted, interested to how my brother will respond.

"But I'm redeeming the clan! Isn't that what you wanted?" his voice was still raised.

"Yes it was, but not like this! I wanted my death to make you into a hero for Konoha, so that you may rebuild the clan based on respect and peace!" I could see my words began to sink in as tears began to sprout from the edges of Sasuke's eyes "I didn't want you to even meet Madara, why else did you think I used a **Tensha ****Fuin** containing **Amaterasu** on you?"

"So I would pick up on it and realise he was the true enemy..." my younger brother murmured. It seems he now understood what I was saying.

"Remember what back to our fight?"

"Yeah"

"And I asked you what one of the **Mangekyō****'****s** abilities was?"

"Yeah, the ability to control the Kyūbi" Sasuke continued.

"Now, Madara no longer has that privilege thanks to Yondaime Hokage, Naruto's dad" I nodded towards the other person present in this Genjutsu. "He placed a **Keiyaku ****Fūin** on Madara, permanently removing it from his grasp."

"So where do I come into it?"

"Madara needs another Uchiha with the **Mangekyō** to control the Kyūbi. In other words, he needs you. In order to cover up his plans, he used your attachment to me as a tool to manipulate you to attack Konoha" I explained in somewhat of a hurry as my chakra's were fading.

"I see" my brother bowed his head "Gomen nī-san..."

"It's ok; you never knew," I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Besides its not me you should be apologising to."

He faced Naruto and gave a small smile "Gomen, dobe..."

"Eeh it's nothing," Naruto flashed a grin that I had never seen before. "But, you also need to apologise to Sakura-chan."

"I will."

I activated my **Mangekyō ****Sharingan**, then turned my gaze to Naruto, releasing him from the post he was tied to. Since Sasuke implanted my eyes, I had a level of authourity in the world of **Tsukuyomi.**

"Naruto" I approached him "there's something I want to give you" I reached into my Akatsuki cloak and bought out a sake bottle.

Naruto gave me a questioning look as he took it from me "Errm I'm not sure now is the time to get drunk..."

"It's not sake dobe," Sasuke spoke before I could "It's the Totsuka no Tsurugi"

"The what?" Naruto scratched his cheek with his index finger, still not knowing what I had just given him.

"An ethereal sword that seals whatever it pierces into an eternal Genjutsu, I'm giving it to you since you are an Uzumaki," I explained. "I received it from a mentor I had when I was younger, who was also an Uzumaki, so it's only right I give it to you".

"How am I meant to use it?"

I tapped him with my fore and middle fingers on his forehead, sending a chakra pulse through to him.

"There, I have used a **Tensha ****Fuin** in order to transfer the knowledge of how to use it to you," by now, I was fading rapidly and needed to wrap things up soon.

"What's going to happen to you now nī-san?" Sasuke must have now noticed the state I was in due to the way he was eyeing me.

"I am now going to join mom and dad, Sasuke," I gave him a solemn look. "Return to Konoha, I'm more than certain that Naruto will make sure you're welcomed back."

"But I killed Danzō!"

"I know, but he had it coming anyway, so I'm sure no one will be too bothered." I gave a final reassurance. "Naruto, I'm grateful my brother has a friend like you".

"It's nothing, but thanks Itachi," he replied.

I gave Sasuke a tearful look "Goodbye Sasuke."

"Goodbye Itachi-nīsan," the last words I heard before I finally moved on.

**- Sasuke P.o.V -**

I released the **Tsukuyomi**, then quickly caught Naruto before he dropped to the ground. I kept hold of him as he caught his breath.

"I'm ok" he gasped, once he had recovered his breath "I'm ok".

I released my grip on his arm and studied the damage I had caused. As expected, most of the burns had healed, with a only few red patches left here and there. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was interrupted by a very unwelcome visitor. Kabuto staggered into the room, his face drenched in sweat, and his breathing was laboured. His eyes darted back and forth over the room, eventually settling on me and Naruto.

"Sasuke, thank goodness you're here," he began, making his way towards me "The other Konoha nin fell into the traps, leaving us to capture the Kyūbi."

I faced Naruto, who in turn returned the look, and mouthed a command to him. He nodded in understanding, then returned his attention back to the new Orochimaru. I made a few hand seals slowly, as not to attract his attention, and gave the signal.

"That's great to hear, but it's a shame you won't be alive to see it," I smirked at Kabuto.

I charged at him, preparing a **Chidori,** and to my left Naruto made a **Rasengan** with the help of a **Kage ****Bunshin**, also making his way to the newcomer.

"Wha-"

He let out an unearthly scream as his body became decimated at a rapid pace. Myself and Naruto both released our hold on our signature Ninjutsu's, sending Kabuto back, the **Chidori** lightning shocking him and the **Rasengan** still eating away at him. His body flopped about in pain, eventually coming to a halt. I went to pick up my chokūto, while Naruto went towards Kabuto's body, supposedly to confirm the kill.

"Yep, he's dead," the dobe proudly announced with another of his trademark grins.

I also made my way to the body, examining it and checking for any sign of life. Once I was satisfied, I faced Naruto.

"Let's get the hell out of here," I made my way towards the exit, with my former teammate not too far behind.

* * *

><p>I followed Naruto through the forest that encompassed the base, as we headed to where the other Konoha nin were waiting. I only let the dobe take the lead because he could apparently sense their chakra's using his <strong>Sennin <strong>**Mōdo**. But it seems we were now lost.

"I swear this is the last time I'm listening to you when it comes to going through unknown territory," I muttered. I was becoming more and more frustrated at every dead end we came to.

"I think I've got it this time," Naruto murmured.

I let out a long frustrated sigh. He had been saying that for the past fifteen minutes.

"Why didn't you remain in **Sennin ****Mōdo?"** he had turned it off because he apparently didn't want to be too exhausted later.

"I already told you," the dobe continued walking in silence. "Besides we're here now".

This time he wasn't bluffing. Kakashi, Neji, Shino, Anko and Sai were sitting down on the ground with a campfire burning. They all stared at me for a while, as if I was some new type of animal.

"So you managed to bring him back eh, Naruto," my former sensei was the first to speak.

"Yeah, besides Sasuke has something to say to you guys," he stepped aside, putting me in full view of the others.

"Gomen," I huffed; apologising was never my strong point.

"Gomen? _Gomen?_ Well _I__'__m _gomen but that's not gonna cut it _Uchiha!_" Anko screeched.

"I know that," I spat back, trying not to let my temper get the best of me. "But all I'm saying is that I'll do everything in my power to make it up to the rest of you for all my past sins."

"Well how do we know you ain't just lying and trying to infiltrate Konoha to destroy it from within?" she retorted.

She was obviously skeptical of me, and she had every right to be. Before I could defend myself, Naruto decided to step in.

"Because he has truly changed, he now knows what Madara's true intentions are," the dobe stepped forwards, probably trying to give his words extra effect.

"Well if Naruto says so..." Neji stood up. "I guess Sasuke is telling the truth".

I gave a slight nod, doing what I could to regain some of their trust early. I didn't want to sound too enthusiastic though, I still had my reputation to preserve.

"Did you find Kabuto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I hit him with a **Chidori** and Naruto gave him a **Rasengan**," I began, gesturing to the blond by my left. "The dobe said he was dead, and I confirmed with my Sharingan."

My former sensei nodded as he took in this new piece of information.

"Well it seems like the mission is a success" he now stood up. "Let's get back to Konoha."

* * *

><p>Well there you go, hope you enjoyed it. Now since this story is somewhat coming to its end, I'm starting to work on the sequel. However I've got a bit of a problem. I dont have a suitable name for it, so can you guys give me any suggestions please. Also, I'm not really sure what other pairings other than NaruSaku there should be, so pairing suggestions will be greatly appreciated. BTW, Sasuke will also be there so if you have a female lined up for him, please share it with me. Thanks all.

Ja ne!


	6. Well

Well… never in my wildest dreams did I think I would actually be writing this.

First of all I want to thank all of you who have taken time to read my work along with follow/favourite/review it, you don't know how much it meant to me.

I want to start by saying 2014 has been a very turbulent year for me, I lost all my work that I had written for my stories meaning I had to start from scratch in terms of plans and whatnot which is a big motivation killer. I also had to deal with health problem including being hospitalised during my exam period which really fucked me up, luckily I still got the grades but I feel I could've done much better. And the motivation hasn't _really_ been there, I can write the plans but when it comes to the chapters… it's just not clicking you know?

Before I continue, let me give you a brief history.

I first found this site on a day back in summer 2011 after searching high and low for some good NaruSaku material and I saw this on the Heaven and Earth forum. I read a couple of fics and boom I was hooked to . I just want to make a special mention to Denim88, because even if he does not know, it was his fics that inspired me to write to begin with.

Now, I have been following Naruto since around 2004 or so, and as such it has been a major part of my life. When I found out it was ending, I was rather sad, yeah it was gonna end at some point but like with all the things we love, we'd rather it ends later rather than sooner. Then the movie announcement came up and I was excited. Naturally.

Then the extended trailer came out… along with the movie soundtrack cover… and the scans of Naruto's kids with Hinata.

For a devout NaruSaku fan as I, I simply couldn't believe it.

Call it what you will, be it bitterness or throwing my toys out of the pram, I'm rather livid at the moment.

The whole NaruHina relationship is a joke. Simple. Even Naruto x Movie girls has more development than NaruHina and that's a fact. What, Hinata says she loves Naruto and they held hands and bam its canon?! That's a joke.

Kishimoto has been hinting at NaruSaku the whole time no matter what others may say. You cannot deny that. All the parallels with MinaKushi and JirTsu, all the foreshadowing and then he goes and pulls this out of his ass… just wow. Even non-NaruSaku/NaruHina pairings were saying it's a joke with how they just get together out of nowhere.

Yeah Sakura reaffirmed her love for Sasuke on chapter 69whatever, but it has been shown she does harbour some romantic feelings for Naruto. What happened to that?

And while we're talking about feelings, yes Hinata confessed her love for Naruto, but when has he ever shown any romantic interest at her? And I'm talking about canon as in MANGAVERSE not anime canon that NaruHina fans like to quote like it's some bible scripture or something.

I've seen people talking about how DB/DBZ was Kishi's inspiration and Goku ended up with Chi Chi over Bulma and so it's only right Naruto picks Hinata over Sakura. Well, I don't recall Goku ever being attracted to Bulma or vice versa. And besides, Toriyama didn't put as much romance as Kishi put into his manga, Toriyama made it about having the desire to protect and the love for fighting, being the strongest under the heavens. Kishi did have the desire to protect as a main theme, but by God romance was a huge part of the Naruto manga.

As I stated earlier, it was NaruSaku that led me to write in the first place and now that hasn't happened I don't think I'm gonna continue any more. Which is a very sad thing for me, because despite by unreal laziness to write, I had some good fics planned out and had whole chapters written for them, along with chapters for my existing fics. Twilight Chronicles was to be my masterpiece, as shit as it looks right now, and for the record, it was going to be a NaruSāra fic.

I'm very sorry, but the desire is gone, and I can't allow anyone to adopt any of my work.

Before I round up I just want to add one more thing.

About a year ago, give or take a few weeks, I read an amazing manga called Bakuman (seriously check it out). It's about two kids who want to make manga, one is the writer, the other is the artist and their dynamic is a thing of beauty. It gave me a new respect for manga artists as a whole because not many respect what they actually go through in order to do their thing. Anyway, one part of the manga that really stuck to me was a conversation between Mashiro and Takagi as they were rounding up their masterpiece manga Reversi. One of them said "it is the ending of the manga that decides whether it will be remembered as a success or a failure."

I'm sorry to say Kishimoto, when you deus ex machina a pairing to work as the final note of the series as a way of 'connecting to the next generation' I cannot for the life of me consider the series to be a success. I'm very sad because it feels like a piece of me has been destroyed. But hey, it's your series, do what you will, we're only the fans right? Naruto made a big issue about never giving up and all that, but he sure gave up on his heart.

One of the reasons why I loved the Naruto series so much was because out of all the manga I've read, Naruto was the only one I could relate to the easiest.

Well, not anymore.

Maybe I will write again, but as it stands, the only activity I'll be conducting on this site is reading.

Goodbye.

Deus Namikaze.


End file.
